What Happens After The Show
by seto-chanluvj-kun
Summary: Ever wonder what they don't put on the show? Maybe it's something like this... total mayhem and utter chaos. BxR, YxY, MxM, SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is KishiroKitsune putting this up for my pal Seto-chan. Why? Because she threatened me with the darn dog house again. Joking, joking. It's 'cause she's my pal and... and... yeah, that's it. Alright, enjoy the fic!**

Summary: Total havoc and utter chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in anyway shape or form but I really wish somehow I did….

Author's Notes: I was reading my original WHATS and I thought they were really out of… well; I'm not sure what, but… anyways

PART ONE:

Bakura snickered, "I recall seeing him go into Joey's bathroom to take a bath in his swim trunks… he eventually went to sleep in there."

"How the heck would you know that?"

The tomb-robber whistled to a little tune and rocked back and forth on his heels arms crossed behind his back just as Seto walked in, hair all screwed up and eyes still partially closed from the all nighter in Joey's bathroom (since Joey took all of Seto's bed and Seto had no other choice because he was really tired… to sleep in Joey's bathtub…)

"I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! I thought that you came to bed last night and you didn't! What is wrong with you, how come you slept in my bathroom? Someone could have kidnapped you!"

Seto yawned and fell over onto Joey, causing them both to fall to the floor with a thud, in a position that was very familiar to… well.

"IDIOT! Get up get up get up!" Joey cried, attempting to push the older man off him, "Help me!"

"He's your problem; I just came 'cause you called."

Bakura brushed off his black button up, "I had nothing better to do."

"You could at least help me get him off!"

"Oh, look, it's Misty and Ash! HI MISTY AND ASH!" Bakura pointed, spotting Misty and Ash as they tagged along into the Kaiba Mansion….

"What the hell are they doing here?" Seto jumped up, stepping in front of the two girls, "Hey!"

"Well, well, well… Seto, I never expected to see you half naked in your house with company, are you sick, did having my brother inside you infect you with stupid?"

Seto blushed, held his finger up ominously at the blonde haired blue-eyed girl, and then opened his mouth with an arid reply, "Shut up, woman."

"Jo-ey, your mean boyfriend told me to shut up!" Misty pouted, pointing childishly at Seto and then moving over to Joey and the others, "Go on big brother, show Kaiba that he should never mess with me…"

Joey stammered and then walked up closer to Seto, flushing deeper and then finally fainting…

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, SETO!"

Suddenly, little footsteps are heard and Nixx entered into the room, camera on and eyes wide open, "Joey died, REALLY!"

Misty glared at Nixx and walked over to her brother and his boyfriend, "No, Joey fainted before he could beat Seto up because Seto told me to shut up…"

"Yeah, like Joey could beat Seto up that would be the- HEY, you told Misty to shut up? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"She was practically calling me conceited!" Seto retorted, pushing Nixx out of the way…

"Well yeah, you don't see any one else half naked in here, do ya?" Nixx stomped his foot to clarify his point and walked over to the others, 'accidentally' kicking Joey's knocked out self and then snickering…

Misty put her arms over Nixx's shoulders and smiled, rubbing noses with him (they always do this when they agree on something… what? They aren't dating, that would mess up the yaoi plot line!)

"He can be so rude at times, I feel sorry for my Nixxy and my brother." Misty brushed off her pink jacket and hooked arms with Bakura (she kind of has a small crush on him)

"Ryou's gonna go off when he sees you attached to Bakura's arm." Yugi put out, kicking at air…

"I know, but that's okay… It's not my fault that Bakura has implausible sexiness, is it?"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment and turned his head when Bakura lifted his head in confidence, "She has a very good point there… It's no denying my astounding figure and dashing good looks, so just throw your passions at me!" he cried loudly, falling to his knees, arms spread wide as if he were trying to catch someone from a desperate fall.

Ryou walked up with Malik and Marik and twitched at sight of his other half in a very wrong position… "Who showed him the drama film?"

Marik giggled and clapped his hands together, "Kura-kura has gone psycho like me, Malik-pretty!"

Malik patted his yami on the head, "Keep telling yourself that."

Bakura then smiled when he saw Marik's Ipod and reached to grab it from his pocket, slipping on the headphones and turning the volume up loud (crude words come from the direction of Bakura)

Ryou whapped Bakura on the head, "Sing something _more_ **appropriate**!"

"Or don't sing at all." Malik grinned evilly, winking at his best friend and then taking his yami's hand, "That would save us all, ne Ryou?"

Ryou blushed and leaned to kiss Bakura softly, "You can sing _later_."

"Ooh, Ryou… H-hey look! It's Shinsei, and he's looking horrible today!"

Shinsei looked over and glared at Bakura, walking up to him and the others, a smile plastered on his face, "Hello jer- I mean Bakura…."

"Same to you ga- I mean Shinsei-dear, where's Dragon? I heard he left Riko for a new whore, were they talking about you?"

"Yeah? Well I heard that some hoe was still dating Ryou, whom I may add deserves much better…"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Drama Queen!"

"FOUR LEGGED PROSTITUTE!"

Bakura's mouth dropped and the others fell to the ground with laughter… Shinsei smiled with delight pleasure and saluted Bakura, blowing a jerk kiss at him and then wrapping an arm around Ryou to spite him (Stop the growling Ash), "You can always come home with me."

"You're the one that sounds like a prostitute!" Bakura spat, taking his hikari from Shinsei's grasp and kissing him hungrily…

"Meh, he is a little overprotective… So, Marik, what are you doing later?" Shinsei smiled, winking at the darker half of Malik and then fiddling with a strand of his dark blue hair… "I was only joking, I don't want to lose Dragon for the same reasons Riko did."

_AN: Shinsei is very perverted and random… he also has a little attraction problem and can't stay away from our Yugioh-ai's… He began to hate Bakura when the tomb robber showed him off at a bar when Shinsei was making out with Shiro in the back booths he somehow turned on the cameras and lights back there and everyone began to laugh, even if they _were_ in a gay bar!_

"Then go screw with him and not us…"

Yugi then stepped in at Shinsei's defense and smiled sweetly, "Bakura, go take Ryou home and meet me at the Game Shop tomorrow morning at ten… all right?"

Bakura snorted and whispered into Ryou's ear before retreating towards their apartment…

"So, Shinsei, ya wanna come over and spend the night with me, Malik, Marik and Yami?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

"What do you mean? You saying that this happens every year?" Marik hops, grabbing a box of fireworks and shaking them, awaiting the _boom_.

Yugi nods and grabs a small box of his usual fire poppers, "Yeah, but the ones that you have, you gotta light them before they go _boom_, Marik…" the little teen then snickers, "I thought it would be funny to do this when Kaiba and Joey were least expecting it…"

Nixx then takes the firework box from Marik, "Ya mean he doesn't suspect something?"

Yugi and the others jumped, "What the- how did you know we were here?"

"I saw you sneaking into the back yard through my bedroom window, it's not that hard to see someone when all you do is look out the window and wait for precious Mokuba to walk in and say hi to you…" he sighed dreamily…

Marik blinked, just noticing that the fireworks had been snatched from his grasp, "Hey! Give those back you turquoise haired freak, I saw 'em first!"

"Nyah, nyah, but I took them from you first…"

"I didn't notice until now, give them back NOW!" Marik cried out.

"I bet you were thinking about Malik strapped to a bed, weren't you?" Nixx nodded knowingly, nudging Marik's hikari as a crimson blush spread across both their faces, Nixx laughed aloud and nearly fell to the ground…

"WAS NOT! Though it does sound very appealing, I WAS NOT!"

Malik gulped hard and turned to walk away, when he was grasped by Bakura who pulled him back and somehow slingshot him to Marik, who smiled psychotically, "Malik-pretty!"

"Wh-when do we let off the fireworks?" Yami cowered (he hates fireworks), hands trembling as he brought them to his face…

"Now I guess."

Marik jumped once more and took back the box of fireworks from Nixx, ripping them open and grabbing his lighter from his back pocket, his first one was the rocketlighting the 'fire-maker' and watching it shoot up into the air and blow up, "YAY!"

Yugi looked up and watched as the rocket plummeted back down and right into Yami's head, rendering him unconscious, and then burst with laughter and walked over to his darker half, "Score, we knocked him out!"

Marik and Bakura high fived and did a routine pose one dark held the lighter and the other held the next firework

"You guys are evil!"

"It's our job; we're _classified_ as your evil halfs, so… what further explanation do you need?" Bakura stated.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS!" Marik called out, watching the birds fly over his head as he made an attempt to jump up and catch one, that didn't work out too well.

"Birds?" Bakura tilted his head to the side, "Flying rats!"

Ryou twitched, "What the hell is a bloody flying rat?"

"Maybe he was referring to the pigeons or something." Yugi scratched his head and sat on the ground with his poppers, throwing them at his friends and then jumping back when Joey ran out of the Kaiba mansion, an annoyed look on his face, "JOEY!"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING? KAIBA'S GOING TO CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone shrugged and rolled their eyes, "We got Bakura."

Joey's mouth dropped to the ground and he wiped his eyes….

"WHEELER!" Seto screamed from behind, walking out of the house yeah, in the gravity defying coat… you can stop laughing now and clenching his fists by his sides, "I thought I told you to get these dorks out of my yard!"

"I'm trying! You don't give me enough time!"

"Time is money, Wheeler, and I don't like wasting it!"

"Shut up, it's not like you don't have plenty of it; does the word multi-billionaire ring a bell to you?"

"Oh, does the word mutt ring a bell to you? How about I use that money to buy you some Kibbles-n-Bits, a leash and a nice dog house!"

"RICH BOY!"

"ILL-BRED MUTT!"

Joey sticks out his tongue to Seto, who returns the favor and pokes out his tongue what an amusing picture and stomps his foot.

All stare and Marik once again lights a firework, letting the BOOM take over…

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Joey yelped, jumping into Seto's arms and knocking them both over…. "Ay, get off-a me, you rich ass hole!"

"I miss something?" Yami rubs his head, waking out of his blackout and then glancing up into the sky at the new firework, "Let me…" he sighs, knocking himself out as if he were to save the firework's trouble, meh! and falling back into his quiescence sleep rather short, ne?

"Well, it's the fourth of July, Seto and Joey are fighting… again. Marik is letting off all the fireworks, Malik is still paralyzed from embarrassment, Bakura is now hovering over Yami's body attempting to send him to the Shadow Realm… Nixx is laughing, and I really need a video camera, other than the surveillance cameras that Seto has set up to supposedly keep out intruders." Yugi sighed in one breath, strumming his fingers on his chin and then plopping down into a sitting position when Misty and Ash skated up on their roller blades.

"Hi Yugi!" Misty smiled, hooking arms with Ash and then looking around, "I thought Kaiba hated fireworks in his back yard."

"He does."

"Wouldn't he tell you to leave?"

"He did."

"What about Joey, did he yell at him?"

"He did."

"Have they fought and spilled threatening nick names yet?"

"They are."

Misty gasped, "See, I told you we missed something!"

Ash giggled and looked around the Kaiba mansion well, the backyard, "Not really, I mean, we did _accidentally_ push Tea and Tristan off the cliff all the way over there!"

PAUSE.

Joey jumped away from Seto and stumbled in front of his little sister and Ash, "Wh-wh-wh-what did you do!"

"Hey, hey, hey… just because we pushed them off the cliff doesn't mean that there wasn't any water beneath it."

"H-h-h-h-h-how do you know, did you check?"

"Yeah?"

"So they did land in water?"

"Huh? No, we didn't check."

Joey's mouth trembled, "YOU SAID YOU DID!"

"Oh, I did, I lied, sorry." Ash roller bladed away yeah, over to Ryou and Misty hugged to her brother…

Joey cried and hugged his sister back, then pushed her away and stuck out his lower lip, "You were in that plot too! I knew you never liked Tristan, it was just a ploy!"

"Mmm, and what's your point?" Misty brushed off her skirt and then folded her arms over her chest, blinking twice, "I never really said I liked either one of them. I mean come on! Tea and her stupid friendship speeches, they get a little old… Friendship this and friendship that, friendship is honor and friendship is trust, blah dee blah dee blah! AND TRISTAN, that freak, I mean he could seriously kill someone with that hair of his! And he complains too much, how can you stand him? Besides, it's not like they're dead curses, get over it, ya big baby."

Yugi's cheek twitched and he stood on his feet, "Maybe Misty is supposed to be the older sibling and not you, Joey."

"Who's side are you on, Yug?"

"I was only stating the obvious, Joey, don't be mean."

Misty roller bladed off a few seconds later and stopped at Seto, who was messing with his coat, "Hello, Kaiba."

"Oh great, little Wheeler, what the heck do you want now? Gonna try and get your big brother to beat me up?" Seto grinned evilly.

"Maybe I can do it myself."

"Oh, can you?"

"Yeah, but right now I really don't feel like it, so just wait. I'll attack you when you least expect it." Misty began to blade off, "Oh, and Kaiba?"

The brunette looked up, a smug look on his face.

"Don't screw my big brother too hard."

AN: So, maybe that too could have been a little funnier. I call this the Joey and Seto torture chapter… Anyways, better move it along!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. Three Prologue:

"Ow, watch where you put that thing, bastard!"

"I have to do something before-"

"KYAH! Damn it, not so hard!"

"I wasn't being hard, stay still!"

Yugi sighed and looked over at Bakura and Nixx, "Get it over with and stop whining."

Nixx pushed Bakura away and grabbed the tweezers from his hand, "You're going to damage my face, leave the damn tick there!"

"Fine, let the blood-sucking insect stay there, I don't care."

"I will!" Nixx screamed, sitting in the seat next to Yugi and laying his head down on the table before taking a sip of Yugi's Mocha Cola.

"Eventually, you will have to get that thing off you."

"Yeah, yeah, it'll fall off sooner or later."

"I don't really think that is how it works, Nixx, what would Mokuba think?"

Dark blue eyes snapped open and Nixx jumped up, running back to Bakura and handing him the tweezers, "_GET THIS RETCHED THING OFF MY FACE BEFORE MOKUBA GETS HOME!_"

Bakura laughs maniacally, and places the tweezers onto the tick on Nixx's face and pulls really hard, the tick ripping off and sending Nixx onto the ground, "OW! Th-th-that hurt! Someone give me a mirror! Is my face okay?"

Yugi searches for Misty's purse, then goes through it, grabbing her compact mirror thing, and tossing it to Nixx, watching him as he flips the thing open and sighs, "No damage, my face was saved."

"Eh, Nixx, that's the wrong cheek."

Nixx gawks and then shifts the mirror to his left cheek, squealing in horror at the big red mark that went halfway across his now tainted skin, "_TOMB ROBBER! YOU DAMAGED MY PERFECTLY FLAWLESS FACE AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!_"

"No worries, I'm pretty sure Mokuba will still love you no matter what."

Nixx blinked and then perfected his kawaii watery eyes, "R-really?"

"No…"

Nixx began to cry and headed back over to Yugi, who tried to quit laughing. He laid his head back onto the table moments later and wiped his eyes, "I hate you, Bakura."

"Why don't you just use Misty's concealer?"

"Perfect, now there is no evidence." Nixx tittered, rubbing the rest of the concealer in and placing it back into Misty's purse right when the others came through the door with food from Handanoki.

"Hi guys, what'd we miss?" Malik smiles, placing the first bag in front of Nixxwho practically tore the bag open to get his shrimp fried rice.

"Nothing that important."

"Bakura, why are you holding a tick?"

Bakura smiles and points at Nixx, who glares at him sharply and shoots mouthed threats towards him, "We found it, so I wanted to kill it."

"So, you want to kill every thing."

"My main thing today is conquering this tick, then I will be concerned about killing every one else." Bakura laughed again, squeezing the life out of the blood sucking tick.

Misty sat next to Yugi and Nixx at the table and smiled, "So, where's Yami, he didn't go to Handanoki with us."

"He had to stay home and help grandpa open the shop, he'll be here later." Yugi replied, yawning big and then leaning back in his chair as he opened his box of dirty rice and an egg roll.

"If any of ya's don't finish ya food, hand it over to the Joey!"

I know, it didn't really make since for an ending… but oh well…


	4. Chapter 4

WHATS revised and completely different version

Summary: Total havoc and utter chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in anyway shape or form but I really wish somehow I did….

**Four**: (short)

"The pet store?" Yugi smiled, looking directly at Yami, who was a little worried at the thought.

Malik spoke up, "Yeah, Bakura and Marik wanted to go and look at the snakes."

Yami stuttered, "Of course… they're Marik… and Bakura."

"That's not the point, besides, I wanted a pet anyways."

"As long as it ain't a cat."

Yugi hugged Yami and kissed his cheek, a smile on his face and a cute-boy look in his eyes,"What if I want a cat?"

"You'll be sleeping outside with it then."

"YAMI!"

Yami looked over and saw Malik laughing.

The others walked up and Nixx poked Yami in the arm, "What's the matter porcupine head?"

Roman nudged him, "No, starfish head."

Marik whapped Roman, "THOSE ARE MY WORDS!"

The raven-haired boy stuck out his tongue and looked at Yami and Yugi's hair, "How do you get it like that?"

Misty giggled, "A lot of gel, and they buy a new bottle every day."

Yami and Yugi spun around, "DO NOT."

--The pet store--

Misty and Nixx crowded over at the chinchilla's as Marik and Bakura were next to them holding live snakes, Misty of course freaked out and ran all across the store, tripping on dog toys, for Mokuba was playing with a puppy.

Joey and Seto were fighting near the parrots (you can only imagine what the bird was repeating. The sales people had to remove the said parrot to the other side of the store)

Malik and Ryou (along with Ash) stood near the bunnies and Ash claimed that one growled at her, so she advanced to the fish and tried to imitate them by making faces at the tank. This caused two families to pull their kids away because they though she was 'infected' with some kind of fish disease.

Yami and Yugi were with the kittens, Yami of course freaking out when his aibou placed on on his head and started asking if they could keep him.

Roman and Alex… well, they were torturing a lizard… and Alex almost got his finger bitten off… twice.

That was pretty much it right now.

**-Marik and Bakura-**

"Look, it's harmless; it's not going to hurt you Misty!" Bakura spoke sarcastically.

"Bakura, if you come any closer… I will kill you!"

Bakura looked at Marik and they walked closer to Misty. Holding the snakes out fully extended arms and making hissing noises.

Misty began running again and tripped over a bag of cedar…

**-Mokuba-**

"Aw, you're so cute, I'm going to buy you and name you cinnamon because you look so cute!" Mokuba giggled, picking the puppy up and hugging it as it barked.

**-Joey and Seto-**

"NO! It's your fault that they took the damn parrot away, if you would have never started this fight and said all those words we could have been communicating with it!"

"Go communicate with a dog, they're in your nature Mutt!"

Joey growled and lunged at Seto, grasping his neck and shaking him hard, "I AM NOT A MUTT! I DO NOT COMMUNICATE WITH DOGS! YOU STUPID SEAHORSE!"

Seot growled back, "I AM NOT A SEAHORSE MUTT! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

Joey twitched, "GO SWIM WITH THE FISH!"

**-Ash-**

Hands at her cheeks, Ash waved them as if she had fins on her face. She swirved in and out of her little circles and made little blooping noises as she noticed the fish.

She stopped only moments later and poked the tank, "Aw, how cute, little fishies! I want to hug you, and squeeze you… and call you George." She jumped up and down.

"I'M A DOLPHIN!"

**-Yami and Yugi-**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PUH-lease?"

"NUH-oh"

"Pretty please with me on top?"

Yami thought for a moment and then shook his head, "No. Try again."

Yugi rubbed his chin and looked around the store, tapping his foot on the tiled floor when his mind struck gold. Yugi shifted his facial expression and looked at Yami, who gawked until he realized what Yugi was doing.

The puppy face.

Bottom lip stuck out, eyes sparkling with fake tears… and a little whimper here and there… Yami twitched and tried to avoid the cuteness, but closing his eyes made it worse.

"I don't want to look at you."

"Yami…. Please? Just one? I promise to keep it away from you."

He opened his eyes and looked at Yugi's puppy face…

**-Roman and Alex-**

Torturing a lizard.

**-Malik and Ryou-**

"Look Malik! The baby bunny is moving with it's mother! AW!"

Malik smiled and hugged Ryou tightly, "It's as cute as you are."

Ryou blushed and reached to pet the baby rabbit, and then the mother…

--After the pet store--

"WAL-MART!" Everyone screamed, running into the Supermarket and knocking more than half of the people down ncoming through the door.

Nixx grabbed Mokuba, Joey grabbed Seto… Yami to Yugi, Malik and Ryou, Bakura and Marik to the electronics, Ash and Misty with Roman and Alex to the baby clothes (they were a little occupied plotting….)

**-Nixx and Mokuba-**

"PINK-A-PALOOZA!" Nixx screamed, running to the stuffed animals and diving into the metal cart holding them, grabbing the first ten pink plushies he found.

Mokuba giggled and walked over to the cart, taking Nixx's hand and looking him in the eyes.

Nixx blushed and showed Mokuba the teddy plushie, "Yay."

Mokuba pecked Nixx on the cheek.

Nixx squealed.

**-Joey and Seto-**

"Look, puppy, a nice dog collar for you to wear in bed."

Joey blushed and whapped Seto's arm, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"What color do you want?"

"I don't want one."

"Blue or clear red."

"Bl- HEY, DON'T TRICK ME LIKE THAT!"

Seto placed the blue collar into the small cart and walked over to the flea bath stuff, "We're going to need this for when I give you a bath."

Joey glared, "RICH-BOY!"

"So… where is the dog food and the toys?"

A worker walked up, "The next aisle."

Seto smiled and grabbed Joey's hand, pulling him into the next aisle, "Let's get you some kibbles."

**-Yami and Yugi-**

"THE RIBBON SECTION! THE RIBBON SECTION!" Yugi demanded, dragging his darker half to the sewing section, "Come on! I want to see which ribbons match your skin more!"

**-Malik and Ryou-**

Off in some corner making out

(covers ears from screams of fangirls)

**-Marik and Bakura-**

Doing the same thing

**-Misty, Ash, Roman and Alexandrian-**

"Look at this one, Misty… it's got Eeyoure on it!"

Misty held up one as well, "I love Tigger! _We're bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy… FUNFUNFUNFUNFUN… A Tigger is a wonderful thing cause I'm the only one! Grrrowwwwllll_."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The end of that chapter, I really hoped you liked my return. Lots of love from Seto-chan/Sora-chan… and any other nickname.


End file.
